Out For Blood
by JordanCullen72
Summary: The team discovers that Ward is actually alive and he hires an Inhuman assassin to kill Daisy. She is injured, but isn't killed. Coulson attempts to throw Ward off by letting the word out that Daisy is dead.


Title: Out For Blood

Rating: T(To be safe)

Summary: The team discovers that Ward is actually alive and he hires an Inhuman assassin to kill Daisy. She is injured, but isn't killed. Coulson attempts to throw Ward off by letting the word out that Daisy is dead.

Pairings: Daisy/Coulson(Family Relationship), Fitz-Simmons(Romance)

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Agents of Shield. I am just a fan.

 **Chapter 1**

It was close to midnight and Coulson was in the surveillance van with Skye, who was his protégé and honorary daughter. They were waiting for a "Lone Wolf" type to arrive at their destination, which happened to be along a beach in Florida. Coulson glanced to her and said, "Time to split up. I got to head to the car."

Skye smiled mischievously and asked, "You mean Lola?"

He grinned back and nodded. He quickly got serious and added, "Be careful. This guy is known for being dangerous."

"Will do. You too." She said as he exited the van.

He hurried around the corner of a building, where his car was located and climbed into it. He then said into his COMM, "Skye? You still there?"

"Yep." She immediately said in response. She yawned sleepily, hoping he didn't hear her.

"I heard that." He said which forced a sigh from her. "You having those dreams again?"

"Just a nightmare, Coulson." Skye said. "I'll be fine." She let out a soft sigh then, just as another vehicle pulled up. Skye noticed it pulling in behind her and asked, "Did you order someone else to take over for me?"

"No. Why?" Coulson asked. He was growing concerned now.

"A vehicle pulled up behind me." She answered just as gunshots began ringing out, hitting the van. "I'm being shot at! I need help!"

"Skye! Hang on!" Coulson shouted as he leaped out of Lola. He drew his weapon as he raced back to the van. He fired his gun on the person shooting at the van. He saw the person leave and then hurried over to check on Skye. The door to the van flew open. He raced over in time to see her shaky and upset. He quickly pulled her close and asked, "You okay?"

"Besides getting the crap scared out of me, yes." She answered. She hugged him back and then flinched. "He got me in the shoulder."

"Oh God!" He exclaimed and grabbed a cloth. He ripped the sleeve from her shirt and then wrapped the cloth around her injured arm.

"It's okay." She said in a shaky tone. It was clear her nerves were temporarily shot. "I'll be fine."

"You are not fine, Skye. You're shaking like a damn leaf." He protested in his usual protective tone. It was clear he was behaving like an overprotective father, rather than her commanding officer. He saw her yawn, so he added, "Not to mention you're exhausted." He sighed and then added, "I think we're going to scrub tonight. You need some rest and its obvious something else is going on."

Skye was too tired to argue. She simply nodded and then both drove back to HQ.

Meanwhile back at the base, Jemma Simmons was busily working in the lab alongside her best friend and partner, Leo Fitz. She was working on testing some blood samples she had gotten when she heard Coulson's voice over the COMM. "We are on our way in! Skye's hurt!"

This shocked the British Scientist. She forced herself to recover quickly and answered with a, "I'll have Medbay ready when you both return." She then glanced to Fitz who helped her in readying for the new patient.

Coulson pulled up just minutes later and he helped Skye to the Medbay. He stayed close as their youngest agent was treated. He glanced over when he spotted someone walk in behind him.

It was his second-in-command, Melinda May. "What the hell happened out there?" She demanded to know. She glanced to Skye, who was calmer now.

Coulson shrugged and said, "Your guess is as good as mine. That idiot came out of nowhere." He noticed after several minutes Jemma had finished so he said to Skye, "Go rest up. I don't want to see you so much as stick your head out of your room or even on your computer for the next eight hours. No phone either. That is an order."

Hearing the worried tone, Skye nodded and left the room. She went right to her room. She was drowsy from the pain medication Jemma had given her.

They watched Skye leave the room and once she did, May looked in Coulson's direction. "What the hell is going on?"

Coulson sighed said, "I think someone is trying to kill Skye. The question….is who?"


End file.
